OUR BAEKHYUNIE
by Lightsaber69
Summary: Chanyeol adalah seorang pelajar SMA, karena ketidak sengajaan Chanyeol bertemu seorang anak kecil ditaman. Niat awalnya yang hanya ingin membantu harus gagal karena sang anak ingin tinggal bersamanya. Bagaimana reaksi orang-orang yang tinggal satu rumah dengannya? CHANBAEK, CHAN!PEDO, BAEK!KID.
1. Chapter 1

FF OUR BAEKHYUNIE

Author : Firelight69

Genre : Romance, family, friendship, hurt.

Cast :

\- Byun Baekhyun (10 y.o)

\- Park Chanyeol (17 y.o)

other :

\- EXO member

\- Byun Hangeng

\- Byun Heechul

\- Jessica jung/byun

\- Krystal jung

and other.

Warning : Chanyeol!Pedo, Baekhyun!Kid. YAOI. Typo(s), etc.

Summary :

Chanyeol pulang ke apartemen bersama seorang anak kecil, bagaimana respon teman-teman yang tinggal diapartemen?

/"ANAK SIAPA DIA CHAN? OMONA!"/ "Ternyata kau benar-bener seorang Pedofil?!"/ "Hiks, chanyeol.. Baekkie lapar, hiks.. Baekkie mau itu.. Hiks"/ "Baekkie tidak mau memanggil chanyeol dengan hyung! Baekkie maunya hanya memanggil chanyeol!Titik!"/ "Hah.. Dasar anak itu"/

It's My Fanfic!

Don't Bash! Don't Flame!

Don't Like? Don't READ!

Author P.O.V.

Suasana yang tenang dipagi hari, waktu yang sangat tepat untuk mulai beraktivitas. Seperti halnya yang dilakukan oleh namja jangkung ini, berjalan mengitari halaman sekolah, sekedar untuk merefreshingkan diri. Namja itu mendudukkan diri didepan sebuah danau buatan, dengan ditemani sebuah buku ditangannya. Membaca disaat suasana tenang seperti ini sangat ia sukai, namja ini memang menyukai hal yang bisa membuat dirinya refresh, yaitu ketenangan. Sangat jarang baginya bisa merasakan ketenangan seperti ini, karena ia terbiasa sampai di sekolah beberapa menit sebelum bel berbunyi.

'huft~' helaan nafas terdengar darinya. Entah helaan nafas seperti apa yang ia tunjukkan.

'Apa aku terlalu pagi? Kenapa sepi sekali?' batinnya heran.

Matanya menatap ke beberapa arah. Dan hanya sepi yang ia temukan, tidak ada murid lain selain dirinya.

tangannya bergerak mengecek jam dilayar ponselnya, '07.00' bel masuk hanya tersisa 30 menit lagi, tapi ia tak menemukan seorangpun disini.

'Aish! Sebenarnya mereka semua kemana? Kenapa sekolah masih sepi. Eh, tunggu sebentar' batinnya bermonolog.

Tangannya kembali mengecek layar ponselnya.

'Sunday, 25th October 2015'

'07:05 A.M KST'

"Shit! Bodoh sekali aku! Sial! Pantas saja tidak ada orang, argh!" gerutunya, setelah mengetahui tingkah bodoh yang telah ia lakukan.

Jika kalian bertanya, 'siapa dia?' maka jawabannya ada Park Chanyeol.

"Ugh, sebaiknya aku ke taman saja" ucapnya. Lalu beranjak dari duduknya setelah menyimpan buku yang tadi dipegangnya ke dalam tas ransel miliknya.

Seorang anak manis terlihat tengah menundukkan diri dibangku taman. Menatap orang-orang yang tengah berolahraga dihadapannya. Tubuh kecilnya nampak berusaha menuruni bangku taman, namun terlihat sedikit kesusahan. Lalu ia berpikir untuk melompat saja, dan tubuhnya benar-benar melompat.

Brukk

"Aww.. Hiks.. Sakit.. Hiks.. Eomma.. Hiks.. Hiks" anak itu menangis setelah terjatuh.

kedua lututnya berdarah, lengannya memar.

Sungguh sangat memprihatinkan.

Chanyeol yang tak sengaja melihat itu langsung menghampiri anak kecil yang tengah menangis dengan luka dikedua lututnya.

"Hey, Apa kau baik-baik saja? Lututmu berdarah" ucap chanyeol sedikit panik.

Anak itu mendongkakkan kepalanya yang semula tertunduk kepada chanyeol. Kedua tangannya terulur, meminta untuk digendong. Chanyeol tentu saja menggendongnya dengan senang hati.

Anak itu tampak masih menangis digendongan, atau mungkin pelukan chanyeol. Dengan kepala yang bersembunyi diceruk lehernya, serta sepasang lengan kecil yang ikut melingkari lehernya. Tangannya terulur mengelus surai lembut sang anak yang kini masih terisak.

Tubuhnya menggendong sang anak dan sengaja mendudukkan dirinya dibangku taman, serta anak kecil itu yang berada diatas pangkuan chanyeol. Namja jangkung itu kembali mengelus surai halus berwarna kecoklatan itu, berusaha meredakan tangis si anak.

"Hiks.. Sakit.. Hiks.." isaknya pelan, masih dengan kepala yang berada diceruk leher chanyeol. Namja itu langsung mengelus surai itu kembali. Lalu menatap sang anak yang masih terisak.

"Hey.. Mana yang sakit? Biar hyung lihat, sekalian hyung obati." ucap chanyeol dengan nada yang lembut.

Anak itu menatap kearah chanyeol, lalu menunjuk lututnya sendiri yang memar dan sedikit berdarah.

"Ini, hiks.. Sakit.. Hiks" sang anak masih terisak pelan. Lalu kembali memeluk leher chanyeol.

"sstt.. Jangan menangis, biar hyung obati lukanya. Tunggu sebentar" setelahnya chanyeol mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, sebuah kotak p3k kecil. dan menyuruh sang anak agar terduduk diatas bangku taman, supaya mudah mengobati lukanya.

Chanyeol mengambil alkohol dan kapas dari kotak, lalu bersiap mengobati si anak.

"Tahan sebentar ya."

sang anak mengangguk mendengar penuturan chanyeol.

"Ishh! Perih! Hiks.. Perih." Anak itu mengipaskan kedua tangannya kearah lutut, mencoba menghilangkan rasa perih dari sana. Dengan air mata yang kembali mengaliri pipi gembulnya, dan isakan yang terus keluar dari bibir mungil berwarna pink itu. Chanyeol dengan gesit membubuhkan obat merah dan langsung menutupinya dengan perban seadanya. Lalu memeluk sang anak yang masih menangis sambil terisak dengan lembut.

"Sstt.. Sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Hyung sudah mengobati lukamu. Ayo, hyung akan mengantarkanmu pulang"

sang anak menatap chanyeol dengan berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa?" tanya chanyeol heran.

"Baekkie tidak mau pulang! Baekkie mau ikut dengan hyung saja! Jebal" chanyeol memandang anak yang memanggil dirinya 'baekkie' itu heran.

"Kenapa baekkie tidak mau pulang? Nanti orangtua baekkie khawatir dan cemas" chanyeol berusaha membujuknya.

anak itu, baekkie, menggeleng dengan lucunya membuat chanyeol tanpa sadar gemas memikirkannya.

"Tidak mau! Disana tidak ada eomma! Adanya nenek lampir, baekkie tidak suka! Dia jahat!" baekkie mencibikkan bibirnya, membuat chanyeol semakin gemas dengan bocah dihadapannya ini.

"Memang eomma baekkie kemana? Dan siapa itu nenek lampir hmm?" baekkie menatap chanyeol sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

'Ugh! Kenapa bocah ini lucu sekali?' - chanyeol

"Kata appa, eomma sedang beristirahat ditempat yang indah. Baekkie tidak tau dimana. Hmm.. Nenek lampir itu penyihir jelek! Dia merebut appa dari baekkie! Baekkie tidak suka!" Baekkie mempoutkan bibirnya sambil melipat kedua tangan didepan dada.

Chanyeol menatapnya sendu, oh dia mengerti apa yang dialami bocah dihadapannya ini. Dia seorang anak piatu? Begitulah pikir namja jangkung itu. Bayangkan saja bocah sd yang polos dan membutuhkan kasih sayang ini sudah tak memiliki seorang eomma? Entah, namja jangkung itu seketika merasa iba pada bocah polos ini.

"Hmm.. Baiklah, tapi bagaimana dengan appa baekkie? Dia pasti akan marah"

baekkie menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak! Dia selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya! Appa juga selalu menghabiskan waktu luang dengan krystal dibanding baekkie." bocah itu menundukkan wajahnya, dengan wajah sendu dan bibir yang dimajukan.

Chanyeol kembali menatapnya sendu, dia pasti sangat kesepian dan kurang kasih sayang, begitu pikirnya. Tangan kanannya terulur, mengusap rambut halus baekkie dengan lembut.

"Apa baekkie sedih?" chanyeol bertanya, baekkie langsung mendongkakkan kepalanya, lalu mengangguk.

"Iya, baekkie sedih." jawab sang bocah dengan lucunya.

"hmm, baiklah. Baekkie boleh ikut dengan hyung. Tapi, baekkie tidak boleh nakal, arra?" baekkie langsung mengangguk semangat.

"Ne! Baekkie tidak akan nakal." ucap baekkie begitu bersemangat.

"Tapi sebelumnya hyung ingin bertanya sesuatu." baekkie menatapnya bingung.

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah menggemaskan.

"Siapa nama asli baekkie? Hmm"

"kata appa nama asli baekkie itu byun baekhyun. Tapi baekkie tidak mau dipanggil baekhyun!"

"eoh? Kenapa? Baekhyun itu nama yang cantik"

"Tidak mau! Pokoknya panggil saja baekkie!"

"oh, baiklah. Baekkie"

baekkie langsung mengangguk.

"Nama hyung Park Chanyeol. baekkie panggil saja chanyeol hyung, ne?"

tapi baekkie menggeleng, tanda tak setuju dengan apa yang diucapkan chanyeol.

"Tidak mau! Baekkie maunya hanya panggil Chanyeollie saja!" membuat chanyeol mengertjit heran.

"Eh? Tapi hyung lebih tua dari baekkie. Jadi panggil hyung"

"Tidak mau! Pokoknya hanya chanyeollie!" ucapnya dengan sedikit keras. Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah mendengar penuturan keras kepala dari bocah dihadapannya.

"Oh, terserah saja. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan? Baekkie mau tidak?" Baekkie mengangguk kembali mendengar ajakan chanyeol, dan langsung memeluk leher si namja jangkung dengan erat.

"Ayo! Baekkie ingin jalan-jalan!"

ucap bocah manis ini dengan manja, chanyeol terkekeh melihatnya.

"Sebentar, tapi baekkie ingin jalan-jalan kemana?" tanya chanyeol, baekkie meletakkan jari telunjuknya dibibir dengan mengetuknya pelan, sedang berfikir rupanya.

"hmm.. Baekkie ingin ke lotte world!" ucapnya dengan semangat,

"baiklah. Kajja"

"Hah~ ternyata melelahkan juga bermain seharian disini. Apa baekkie lelah?" chanyeol menatap baekkie yang tengah terduduk disampingnya, bocah itu menoleh pelan kearah chanyeol lalu mengangguk.

"Ne, baekkie lelah chanyeollie" ucapnya dengan nada manja.

"hmm, apa baekkie ingin es krim?"

"NE! BAEKKIE MAU!" ucapnya dengan penuh semangat serta mata yang bersinar-sinar layaknya seekor puppy yang menggemaskan. Membuat namja itu terkekeh pelan, lalu menyentil hidung mungil baekkie pelan.

"Aww, sakit" baekkie memanyunkan bibirnya dengan jari-jari menyentuh hidup mungil nan bangirnya. Membuat chanyeol kembali terkekeh.

"hihi, kau sangat menggemaskan baekkie. Baiklah, princess baekkie ingin es krim rasa apa?" tanya chanyeol

"STRAWBERRY!" Ucap baekkie penuh semangat, memperlihatkan gigi mungilnya yang putih dan rapih, juga mata yang melengkung seperti bulan sabit, sungguh manis.

"Arra, kajja kita ke kedai es krim" ajak chanyeol

"KAJJA!" lagi-lagi ucapan penuh semangat yang keluar dari bibir mungil bocah manis ini. Ugh, mana tahan chanyeol jika berhadapan dengan bocah manis yang sangat menggemaskan ini. _

Chanyeol menatap bocah dihadapannya dengan senyum terpantri diwajahnya, menarik jika melihat bocah manis yang menggemaskan seperti baekkie ini, apalagi jika sedang memakan es krim dengan penuh semangat membuat es krimnya Menjadi belepotan diwajah mungilnya.

Chanyeol mengambil sapu tangan dari dalam saku seragamnya, lalu mengusapkan tisu itu pada permukaan wajah baekkie yang belepotan dengan es krim rasa strawberry, mengusapnya dengan pelan dan telaten.

"Eo? Chanyeollie sedang apa?"

gerakan chanyeol terhenti saat mendengar si bocah bertanya dengan polosnya. Membuat chanyeol lagi-lagi merasa gemas sendiri dibuatnya.

"Tentu saja membersihkan noda es krim dari wajah baekkie, es krimnya belepotan. Baekkie terlalu bersemangat memakannya sampai belepotan seperti ini, jadi chanyeollie membersihkannya. Tidak apa kan?" awalnya baekkie heran dengan ucapan chanyeol, namun setelahnya bocah itu menangguk.

TBC/END?


	2. Chapter 2

FF OUR BAEKHYUNIE

Author : Firelight69

Genre : Romance, family, friendship, hurt.

Cast :

\- Byun Baekhyun (8 y.o)

\- Park Chanyeol (17 y.o)

other :

\- EXO member

\- Byun Hangeng

\- Byun Heechul

\- Jessica jung/byun

\- Krystal jung

and other.

Warning : Chanyeol!Pedo, Baekhyun!Kid. YAOI. Typo(s), etc.

Summary :

Chanyeol pulang ke apartemen bersama seorang anak kecil, bagaimana respon teman-teman yang tinggal diapartemen?

/"ANAK SIAPA DIA CHAN? OMONA!"/ "Ternyata kau benar-bener seorang Pedofil?!"/ "Hiks, chanyeol.. Baekkie lapar, hiks.. Baekkie mau itu.. Hiks"/ "Baekkie tidak mau memanggil chanyeol dengan hyung! Baekkie maunya hanya memanggil chanyeol!Titik!"/ "Hah.. Dasar anak itu"/

A/N : Umur baekhyun aku ubah jadi 8 tahun, gk apa ya? Makasih yang udah ingetin aku, 10 tahun mungkin kegedean, sementara baekhyunnya manja banget. Disini baekhyun udah kelas 3 SD.

It's My Fanfic!

Don't Bash! Don't Flame!

Don't Like? Don't READ!

"Eo? Chanyeollie sedang apa?"

gerakan chanyeol terhenti saat mendengar si bocah bertanya dengan polosnya. Membuat chanyeol lagi-lagi merasa gemas sendiri dibuatnya.

"Tentu saja membersihkan noda es krim dari wajah baekkie, es krimnya belepotan. Baekkie terlalu bersemangat memakannya sampai belepotan seperti ini, jadi chanyeollie membersihkannya. Tidak apa kan?" awalnya baekkie heran dengan ucapan chanyeol, namun setelahnya bocah itu menangguk.

Chapter 2

"Baekkie, ini sudah sangat sore. Bagaimana jika sekarang kita pulang?" Chanyeol bertanya pada bocah kecil yang kini tengah asik dengan dunianya sendiri, dunia ice cream. Karena pertanyaan chanyeol, bocah kecil nan manis ini terusik dengan dunianya, lalu menatap chanyeol yang berada disampingnya.

"Apa dirumah Chanyeollie ada banyak Ice cream?" Pertanyaan polos itu membuat chanyeol terdiam sesaat.

"E-eh? I-ice cream ya?" Chanyeol tergagap, sementara baekkie mengangguk dengan polosnya, membuat chanyeol bingung. Seingatnya, iya tak punya Ice cream, karena yang ada hanya Ice cream milik temannya. Jika dia memintanya, maka sudah pasti temannya itu tak akan mengijinkan.

"Hahh~" Dengan satu tarikan nafas lalu mengeluarkannya. Chanyeol menatap baekkie kembali lalu mengangguk, walaupun kurang yakin dengan keputusannya sendiri. Tapi mungkin berusaha itu diperlukan, karena jika tidak mendapat Ice Cream, maka bocah manis itu akan menangis. Dan ia tak tega melihat anak kecil menangis, karena baginya mereka itu masih terlalu polos dan tak tahu apa-apa.

"Ada, disana ada banyak Ice Cream. Jadi, sekarang ayo kita pulang!" Ajak Chanyeol, baekkie tersenyum senang lalu setelahnya memeluk leher Chanyeol, dan Namja dengan sigap menggendongnya.

Mereka meninggalkan kedai Ice Cream setelah membayar pesanan mereka tadi, lalu pulang dengan menggunakan bus.

.

Didalam bus udara terasa sangat pengap, dan membuat baekkie kecil itu bergerak tak nyaman digendongan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang menyadari hal itu menatap baekkie dengan tatapan heran.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol, Baekkie mencibikkan bibir mungilnya. Bersiap untuk menangis, karena kedua matanya juga mulai memerah dan berkaca-kaca.

"Disini sesak sekali Chanyeollie! Baekkie tidak tahan. Sesak! Hiks"

Chanyeol merasakan kepanikan pada saat itu juga, karena bocah yang kini berada digendongannya itu mulai terisak pelan, jujur ia sangat benci melihat seseorang menangis, karena sering sekali pikirannya bingung. Katakan saja ia tak bisa membujuk seseorang supaya tidak menangis lagi. Itu hal yang sulit baginya.

"Hey,kenapa baekkie menangis? Ini tak akan bertahan lama. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai, tahanlah sedikit." Chanyeol berusaha membujuk sang anak yang mulai terisak.

"Sesak, chanyeollie." Lirihnya.

Chanyeol semakin gelagapan, bingung harus melakukan apa saat ini. Jika ia membujuknya lagi, namun perkataannya malah semakin membuat anak kecil ini menangis bagaimana? Akan ditaruh dimana wajah tampannya jika diperhatikan banyak orang, dan menjadi tersangka atas tindakan membuat anak kecil menangis.

Otaknya mulai berfikir untuk membujuknya lagi, dengan hal semacam makanan atau minuman favorit. Namun, ia tak tahu apa yang disukai bocah kecil ini.

'Ayolah otak kesayanganku. Berfikir!' batinnya.

Sesekali chanyeol melirik baekkie yang masih tetap terisak walaupun pelan,Namun, tak menutup kemungkinan isakannya akan berubah menjadi tangisan kencang.

'Oh, ayolah berfikir.' batinnya seolah bersuara, namun tak dapat didengar orang banyak. Iya semakin bingung dan frustasi dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Dirinya terdiam sebentar.

Clingg~

Seolah terdapat gambaran lampu animasi yang muncul tiba-tiba dikepalanya, chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti.

'Ice Cream.' Itulah kata yang muncul dibenaknya. Karena biasanya anak kecil sering diberi Ice Cream jika sedang menangis. Pemikiran yang cukup bagus menurutnya. Oke, semoga ini berhasil.

"Baekkie ingin chanyeollie belikan Ice Cream tidak?" Tanya chanyeol tiba-tiba. Membuat baekkie yang semula terisak, kini menatap chanyeol dengan pandangan penuh harap, lalu mengangguk dengan semangat.

'YES! Berhasil!'

"Tapi, baekkie harus berjanji jangan menangis, oke?" Baekkie mengangguk semangat, walaupun masih terdapat sedikit lelehan air mata dikedua pelupuknya.

"Oke, tapi baekkie ingin Ice Cream Strawberry yang besar. Hmm, dua." Ucapnya sambil mengangkat jarinya dengan membentuk 'V Sign'. Chanyeol terkekeh melihatnya.

"Tapi, baekkie juga ingin Strawberry. Chanyeollie belikan, ya?" Ucap baekkie dengan wajah yang menampakkan sebuah aegyo yang sangat menggemaskan. Mata Puppy itu berbinar lucu. Membuat chanyeol tak tahan untuk mencubit pipi gembul tersebut, dan itu benar-benar dilakukannya.

"Sakit!" Ucap baekkie dengan bibir mengerucut lucu setelah chanyeol mencubit kedua pipi gembul kemerahan itu.

"Kau terlalu menggemaskan. Aku tak tahan agar tidak mencubitmu. Little Puppy." Ucap chanyeol sambil mengelus surai baekkie yang sangat halus itu pelan dengan penuh rasa kasih sayang.

Ya, walaupun ia baru saja bertemu dengan bocah menggemaskan ini tadi pagi, namun rasanya ia sangat menyayanginya. Bocah dengan mata puppy jika sedang melakukan aegyo dan terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

.

Kini chanyeol tengah menggendong baekkie, sambil berjalan kearah rumah atau mungkin apartemen miliknya bersama teman-temannya.

Chanyeol menurunkan baekkie dari gendongannya, karena itu sangat berat. Bayangkan saja harus menggendong anak kecil dari halte bus menuju apartemen yang jaraknya cukup jauh, dengan menggendong baekkie yang memiliki berat badan yang berat diusianya, bukan karena dia gendut tapi memang badannya cukup berisi namun jika dilihat lebih teliti, sepertinya sedikit kurus. Ah, itu hanya pemikirannya saja, atau mungkin dia salah melihat, ya mungkin.

"Baekkie jalan saja ya? Chanyeollie lelah menggendongmu terus" Ujar chanyeol sambil berjongkok dihadapan baekkie, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh mungil dihadapannya.

Baekkie menatapnya beberapa saat, lalu mengangguk dengan polosnya sambil memegang kedua pipi chanyeol. Entah apa yang dilakukan bocah kecil ini, membuat chanyeol menatapnya bingung. Namun, setelahnya baekkie langsung menurunkan kedua tangan kecilnya dari kedua pipi chanyeol. Lalu tersenyum kecil. Chanyeol segera bangkit berdiri.

"Ayo." Baekkie menarik tangan kiri chanyeol untuk segera berjalan. Chanyeol tersenyum simpul.

"Ayo." Ajak chanyeol.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju sebuah apartemen yang cukup besar dengan langkah penuh semangat, mungkin itu hanya berlaku untuk baekkie saja.

.

Chanyeol bersama baekkie memasuki apartemen.

"AKU PULANG~" Suara berat chanyeol terdengar begitu keras.

Pintu utama terbuka olehnya, tanpa aba-aba langsung memasuki apartemen yang lumayan luas itu.

Baru beberapa langkah saja, seseorang langsung mengintrupsinya.

"Kenapa kau pulang? Ini sudah sore!" Ucap seseorang itu yang kini tengah memunggunginya. Sementara chanyeol menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya, bingung dan was-was.

"Aku pergi ke toko buku, senin depan aku ada ujian" Ucap chanyeol berbohong, karena pada kenyataannya dia pergi ke Lotte World dengan baekkie, si bocah manis.

Sosok tinggi yang mengintrupsinya itu masih enggan membalikkan badan. Masih duduk membelakangi sambil membaca majalah diruang tengah.

Chen yang kebetulan melihat chanyeol datang langsung menghampiri namja tinggi itu.

"Oh, hai bro! Kenapa kau memakai seragam di hari minggu? Ahaha." Chen langsung tertawa melihat penampilan chanyeol yang seperti habis pulang dari sekolah, memakai pakaian seragam dengan tas ransel dipunggungnya.

"Ini semua karena ulahmu bodoh! Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku jika sekarang hari minggu?" Gerutu chanyeol pada namja yang tengah tertawa dihadapannya.

"Bahkan kau tak bertanya sama sekali, hahaha"

"Sudahlah, diam! Suaramu sangat mengganggu!"

Sementara baekkie yang berada dibelakang chanyeol sambil menyembulkan kepalanya itu hanya menatap kedua namja itu dengan bingung.

Oh, sepertinya masih belum ada yang menyadari keberadaan bocah manis ini. Namun, tiba-tiba saja seorang namja muncul dari dapur dengan sebuah toples, dan namja itu tak sengaja melihat kearahnya.

"ANAK SIAPA DIA CHAN? OMONA!" Teriaknya dengan keras. Membuat kris, namja jangkung yang tadi membaca majalah langsung berbalik. Chen yang berada dihadapan Chanyeol langsung membulatkan matanya.

"Kau menculiknya dari mana?" Tanya Chen sambil menunjuk kearah baekkie.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Kris yang berjalan menghampirinya.

Kyungsoo, namja yang tadi berteriak itu menyimpan toples ditanganya keatas meja, lalu menghampiri Chanyeol atau lebih tepatnya Baekkie.

"KYEOPTA!" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan posisi berjongkok dihadapan Baekkie dengan tangan yang mencubit pipi gembul kemerahan milik bocah manis itu.

Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas saat mendengar ucapan kyungsoo.

"Kau gila? Mana mungkin! Bahkan aku tak pernah memiliki mantan kekasih." Ucap Chanyeol dengan malas.

"Lalu? Siapa anak yang kau bawa ini? Kau mendapatkannya dari mana?" Tanya Chen. Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya lagi, sebenarnya tidak gatal sama sekali namun entah kenapa tangannya refleks.

"Aku tak pernah mengajarimu menculik anak kecil." Suara kris kembali terdengar.

Baekkie semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya pada celana seragam Chanyeol. Matanya juga mulai berkaca-kaca, siap untuk menangis.

"Jangan berfikiran negatif! Aku tak melakukan apapun! Aish" Chanyeol sepertinya mulai lelah.

Cengkraman baekkie membuatnya menatap kearah bocah manis itu. Terlihat matanya berkaca-kaca dengan wajah memerah dan bibir sedikit bergetar. Sudah jelas sekali bocah ini ketakutan dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan menangis. Hanya dalam hitungan detik saja.

"C-chanyeollie.. hiks.. huwaaa" Benar saja. Setelahnya bocah manis itu menangis dengan keras. Dan kini memeluk kaki kiri chanyeol dengan erat.

"Kalian membuatnya menangis." Chanyeol berucap dengan nada frustasi, lalu berjongkok dihadapan baekkie.

"Jangan menangis. Mereka baik." Ucap Chanyeol dengan pelan. Baekkie menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu memeluk leher Chanyeol dan menangis disana. Menyusahkan sekali memang jika membujuk seorang anak kecil menangis, salah sedikit saja tangisannya bisa semakin keras, sungguh menyusahkan.

Sementara ketiga namja yang tengah ikut berjongkok dihadapan bocah kecil itu menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak. Pertama kali melihat anak kecil menangis dihadapannya akibat ulah mereka sendiri tanpa meraka sadari.

"D-dia menangis? Apa wajahku menakutkan?" Tanya Chen bingung.

"Kau memang menakutkan! Seperti monster!" Balas Chanyeol dengan kesal.

"Oh? Sial!"

"Lalu_"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti!" Chanyeol memotong ucapan kyungsoo. Lalu berdiri dengan baekkie yang berada digendongannya masih sambil menangis menuju kamar pribadinya.

Ketiga namja itu hanya menatap kepergian Chanyeol dengan kepala yang dipenuhi pikiran-pikiran negatif tentang namja jangkung itu dibenaknya.

"Sungguh aneh."

TBC/END?

Chapter ini segini dulu. Maaf kalau kependekan, typo(s), dan alur yang gaje.

Dan mungkin tidak sesuai dengan pikiran kalian.

Gomawo buat reviewnya. Gk nyangka FF ini bakal dapet respons positif. Jujur, aku seneng banget bacanya.

Tapi, maaf gk bisa bales reviewnya satu-satu.

Gomawo yang udah mau Review, Follow, dan Favorite, FF ini.

Mohon Kritik dan sarannya.

Review juseyo..


	3. Chapter 3

FF OUR BAEKHYUNIE

Author : Lightsaber69 (Firelight69)

Genre : Romance, family, friendship, hurt.

Cast :

\- Byun Baekhyun (8 y.o)

\- Park Chanyeol (17 y.o)

other :

\- EXO member

\- Byun Hangeng

\- Byun Heechul

\- Jessica jung/byun

\- Krystal jung

and other.

Warning : Chanyeol!Pedo, Baekhyun!Kid. YAOI. Typo(s), etc.

Summary :

Chanyeol pulang ke apartemen bersama seorang anak kecil, bagaimana respon teman-teman yang tinggal diapartemen?

/"ANAK SIAPA DIA CHAN? OMONA!"/ "Ternyata kau benar-bener seorang Pedofil?!"/ "Hiks, chanyeol.. Baekkie lapar, hiks.. Baekkie mau itu.. Hiks"/ "Baekkie tidak mau memanggil chanyeol dengan hyung! Baekkie maunya hanya memanggil chanyeol!Titik!"/ "Hah.. Dasar anak itu"/

A/N : Maaf kalau Chapter ini ancur dan mengecewakan.

It's My Fanfic!

Don't Bash! Don't Flame!

Don't Like? Don't READ!

Author P.O.V

Chanyeol membawa baekkie ke kamarnya. Membuka pintu dengan kesusahan karena tangan yang sedang menggendong bocah manis yang sampai saat ini masih betah menangis dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada ceruk kepala chanyeol. Menangis dengan tersedu-sedu, dan itu membuat chanyeol kembali dilanda kebingungan. Bagaimana cara menghentikan tangisannya lagi? Tidak mungkin membujuknya lagi dengan Ice Cream-kan? Heol~ Otakknya lelah jika harus berpikir terus seperti ini.

"C-chanyeollie, hiks" TAT Chanyeol menatap bocah manis yang memanggilnya sambil menangis itu. Mengalihkan perhatiaannya pada

"Jangan menangis lagi. Bukankah baekkie sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis lagi?" Tanya chanyeol sambil mendudukkan dirinya dan juga baekkie diranjang bergambar rilakkuma miliknya.

Baekkie menatapnya dengan mata puppy yang berair, hidung mungil yang memerah dan bibir mungil yang bergetar pelan dan menekuk kebawah. Chanyeol menatapnya khawatir dan segera memeluk tubuh mungil itu, membawanya pada dekapan hangatnya. Mengharapkan tangisan itu akan segera mereda.

"Chanyeollie, hiks hiks." Baekkie menatap chanyeol dengan mata puppynya.

"Ada apa? Baekkie ingin apa?" Tanya chanyeol, mata puppy itu menatapnya penuh harap, membuat chanyeol tiba-tiba menjadi was-was.

"Baekkie..Mau Ice Cream." T~T

Oh, bagaimana ini? Iya tak memiliki stok Ice Cream sedikitpun, dan dengan polosnya bocah manis ini meminta Ice Cream padanya.

"A-ah~ bagaimana jika coklat saja? Baekkie mau kan?" Tanya chanyeol, bocah dihadapannya terdiam, namun sedetik kemudian bibirnya bergetar pelan, bersiap untuk menangis lagi. Dan yang ada dipikiran chanyeol adalah 'Apa bocah ini tidak lelah menangis terus seperti ini?' Dan jawabannya adalah Tidak, atau mungkin belum.

Baekkie menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak mau! Baekkie mau-nya Ice Cream! Tidak mau coklat!" Baekkie mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sementara Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Hah~"

"Baiklah, ayo kita cari Ice Cream didalam Freezer." Ucap Chanyeol.

Baekkie mengusap bekas air matanya yang masih tersisa dengan tangan kanan, lalu setelahnya tersenyum senang kearah Chanyeol.

"Ayo!" Ucapnya sambil menuruni tempat tidur dengan tangan kiri yang menarik tangan kanan Chanyeol dengan semangat. Hampir membuat Namja jangkung itu terjatuh karena rasa terkejut yang tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

Sesampainya didapur, Chanyeol berjalan dengan diikuti baekkie kearah Freezer, setelah berada didepan Freezer, Chanyeol segera membukanya. Baekkie yang melihat itu langsung mengulurkan kedua tangannya kearah Chanyeol, memberi isyarat kepada Chanyeol agar menggendongnya, dan dengan terpaksa namja itu menurutinya. Dan jika kalian tau, berat badan Baekkie itu sangat berat, walaupun seperti itu Chanyeol masih mau menggendongnya walaupun dengan terpaksa dan mencoba ikhlas.

Baekkie melihat-lihat isi didalam Freezer, dan mencari apa yang dicarinya.

"Chanyeollie." Panggil baekkie dengan pandangan memelas.

"Ada apa? Baekkie ingin Ice Cream kan? Dan didalam sana ada banyak Ice Cream." Ucap Chanyeol, berusaha sabar.

"Tapi baekkie ingin Ice Cream Strawberry! Tidak mau yang lain!" Ucap baekkie dengan kesal, dan itu terlihat lucu.

'Shit.'

Oh, Park Chanyeol kau baru saja mengumpat pada anak kecil, walaupun itu didalam hati, tapi itu sama sekali tidak pantas.

Chanyeol berusaha memaksakan senyumannya. Meskipun dalam hati iya mengumpat dan sangat kesal dengan Bocah menyebalkan yang digendongnya saat ini. Yang benar-benar sangat menyebalkan.

'Wajah saja yang manis, tapi sifatnya sangat menyebalkan!' Batinnya menggerutu.

Oh!Kau baru saja menyebutnya manis chan. Akankah engkau sadar apa yang kau ucapkan.

"Tapi, persediaan Ice Cream Strawberry-nya sudah habis. Baekkie pilih yang lain saja ya?" Bujuk Chanyeol .Baekkie, bocah manis itu menggeleng dengan wajah yang lesu.

Namja jangkung itu rasanya ingin pergi saja dari dunia ini. Ini sangat merepotkan. Mengabulkan keinginan bocah itu dengan sukarela. Apa bocah kecil itu pikir dia adalah pesuruhnya, seenaknya saja. Atau mungkin sebagai baby sitter? Entah, yang benar itu hal yang sangat mengerikan bagi namja jangkung ini.

Chanyeol memaksakan senyumnya kembali. Menatap baekkie dengan wajah yang dibuat selelah mungkin.

"Apa Baekkie tidak kasihan kepada Chanyeollie?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah memelas yang sangat dipaksakan.

Dengan pelan Baekkie menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak."

JDERR

Bagaikan petir disore hari. Chanyeol ingin menguburkan dirinya dalam-dalam saat mendengar perkataan Baekkie yang kelewat polos namun menyebalkan. Jadi, bocah ini tak mengasihaninya sama sekali? Bukankan itu sangat kejam? Jadi, pemikirannya itu benar? Dia sudah seperti pesuruh atau mungkin lebih buruknya Baby sitter bagi Bocah menyebalkan namun manis ini.

'Shit. Dunia memang kejam. Tega sekali padaku.' Batin Chanyeol merana sambil didahului dengan sebuah umpatan terlebih dahulu.

"Jadi Baekkie tak kasihan pada Chanyeollie? Jika begitu, Baekkie jangan tinggal disini, lebih baik Baekkie pergi." Ucap Chanyeol dengan kejamnya, oh Park Chanyeol yang sangat tampan, itu sangat keterlaluan, kau mengusir bocah mania yang tersesat dengan kejamnya.

Mendengar perkataan Chanyeol barusan, Baekkie langsung menekuk wajahnya, matanya berkaca-kaca bersiap untuk menangis. Chanyeol yang melihatnya langsung gelagapan. 'Eh? Apa perkataanku sangat keterlaluan?' Chanyeol membatin. -_-

"C-Chanyeollie~" Baekkie merajuk.

"Jangan buang Baekkie. Takut!" Baekkie masih setia merajuk pada Chanyeol yang tengah menggendong tubuh beratnya. Chanyeol hanya tertawa sumbang.

Oh, sial sepertinya dia salah bicara tadi. Bocah ini seakan membuatnya seperti orang jahat yang sangat kejam. Ugh, itu sama sekali bukan dirinya, karena dirinya adalah seorang namja tampan yang pintar dan baik hati, tidak sombong serta rajin menabung. Membuang seorang anak kecil tak pernah sekalipun ide itu terlintas dipikirannya, karena itu terlalu kejam dan tidak berperikemanusiaan, dan melanggar Hak Asasi Manusia. Bagaimana jika nanti bocah ini melaporkannya pada polisi? Lalu dia dituntut karena menelantarkan seorang anak kecil dan berakhir mendekam didalam penjara. Sangat mengerikan. Dan ia tentu saja tidak mau hal itu sampai terjadi.

"Jika Baekkie tidak mau Chanyeollie buang. Maka Baekkie harus kasihan pada Chanyeollie. Oke?" Bujuk Chanyeol dan mendapati anggukan kecil dari bocah digendongannya. Ugh, ngomong-ngomong ini berat, dan tangannya hampir ingin patah.

"Oke. Baekkie sayang Chanyeollie." Ucap Baekkie dengan nada polosnya yang menggemaskan.

"Baiklah. Jika Baekkie sayang Chanyeollie, maukah Baekkie memakan Ice Cream yang ada saja?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan wajah berseri.

"Tidak mau!" Ucap Baekkie singkat padat jelas. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol tertohok. 'Mengapa aku diberikan cobaan yang sangat berat? Apa yang dipikirkan bocah ini? Mengapa dia tidak mengerti maksudku sama sekali?' Batin Chanyeol mengeluh.

Tentu saja dia tak akan mengerti maksudmu Park Chanyeol. Anak Kecil memang seperti itu, atau mungkin ini hanya berlaku pada bocah mungil ini saja? Entahlah.

"Baekkie_" Ucapan Chanyeol berhenti saat ia tak sengaja melihat Luhan yang tengah membawa 2 Cup Ice Cream ditangannya, Ice Cream rasa Strawberry ditangan kanan, sementara Ice Cream rasa Coklat ditangan kiri.

Baekkie mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol, dan seketika pandangannya berbinar-binar lucu.

"ICE CREAM STRAWBERRY!" (_) Pekiknya tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol langsung menoleh kearah Baekkie dengan terkejut. Dan jangan lupakan Luhan yang tak kalah terkejut dengan mata yang melebar dan bibir menganga saat mendengar pekikan seorang anak kecil, serta melihat Chanyeol yang tengah menggendong seorang anak kecil yang manis.

"CHANYEOLLIE! BAEKKIE INGIN ITU! ICE CREAM STRAWBERRY!" Pekik Baekkie dengan suara kencang. Semakin membuat Chanyeol terkejut dan gelagapan sendiri.

Luhan tersadar dari keterkejutannya saat mendengar bocah manis itu kembali memekik.

"D-Dia siapa yeol?" Tanya Luhan kebingungan.

"D-Dia..."

"Aish! Berisik sekali! Kalian mengganggu tidurku!" Ucap Jongin atau Kai, memotong ucapan Chanyeol, dan berjalan kearah mereka dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Kai memiliki kebiasaan buruk, jika dihari minggu dia akan tidur seharian dan susah dibangunkan. Namun, sepertinya pekikan bocah ini sangat ampuh melawan kebiasaan buruknya. The Power Of Baekkie /? .

Kai masih memejamkan matanya, dan belum menyadari ada sosok asing disana yakni sosok bocah mungil menggemaskan yang tengah berada digendongan Chanyeol.

Baekkie hanya menatapnya dengan mata polos seperti Puppy yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Chanyeollie~ Baekkie ingin Ice Cream Strawberry~" ( ´ ー ｀) Baekkie kembali merajuk kepada Chanyeol, kali ini sambil berbisik. Namun masih dapat didengar oleh Luhan yang berada dihadapan mereka.

Chanyeol menatap Luhan dengan pandangan memohon. Dan namja cantik itu hanya menghela nafasnya. Lalu berjalan kearah Chanyeol dan berhenti dihadapan mereka.

"Chanyeollie~ dingin~" Ucap Baekkie dengan polos.

Plak~

Chanyeol menepuk dahinya dengan sedikit keras. Bagaimana dia lupa dengan keadaan Freezer yang masih terbuka lebar saat ini. Dan beruntung bocah ini mengingatkannya.

Chanyeol segera menutup pintu Freezer dengan satu tangan walaupun dengan susah payah.

Luhan kini tengah berada dihadapannya, namja cantik itu menatap wajah Baekkie yang sangat manis dan menggemaskan itu.

"Hey, anak manis. Siapa namamu?" Tanya Luhan dengan penuh perhatian.

"Baekkie.." Jawab bocah manis itu.

"Ah~ Baekkie. Baiklah, karena kau anak yang manis dan menggemaskan. Maka hyung akan memberikanmu sesuatu." Ucap Luhan dengan senyumannyan. Lantas Baekkie menatapnya dengan bingung saat namja cantik itu berucap akan memberikannya sesuatu.

"Sesuatu?" Tanya Baekkie polosnya, Luhan mengangguk.

"Karena Baekkie sangat manis maka hyung akan memberikanmu Ice Cream." Ucapan Luhan membuat Baekkie tersenyum senang dengan mata puppy yang berbinar.

"Ice Cream?" Tanya Baekkie. Luhan mengangguk.

"Ice Cream Strawberry." Ucap Luhan dengan nada cerianya sambil memberikan Cup Ice Cream Strawberry itu kepada Baekkie. Disambut dengan pekikan girang dari bocah manis itu.

"YEAYY! ICE CREAM STRAWBERRY!" (^O^) Pekiknya. Hal itu membuat Kai yang memejamkan mata sambil berdiri langsung terjatuh ke lantai karena terkejut, dengan mata terbuka sempurna.

Sementara Chanyeol yang semula hanya melihat Baekkie dan Luhan, kini mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kai dan tertawa kencang, diikuti suara tawa Luhan setelahnya.

Baekkie hanya melihat dengan tatapan polos kearah Kai yang baru saja terjatuh.

Kai yang terjatuh langsung mengelus bokongnya itu dengan pelan, karena sakit setelah terjatuh. Lalu mendengus kearah Chanyeol dan Luhan yang tengah menertawakannya. Namun, matanya menatap sesuatu yang ganjil. Ada seorang bocah manis tengah berada digendongan Chanyeol dan kini menatapnya dengan tatapan polos.

"E-eh? Siapa kau?" Tanya Kai kebingungan saat melihat Baekkie sambil menunjuk bocah itu dengan telunjuk kanannya. Yang ditunjuk hanya mengerjap bingung dan malah menatap Chanyeol yang kini menggaruk tengkuknya dengan bingung.

"Kenapa dia ada disini Hyung?" Tanya Kai yang kini beralih menatap Chanyeol bingung. Sementara yang ditatap hanya menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti." Ucap Chanyeol, walaupun terselip rasa keraguan dalam hatinya. Tapi, dengan terpaksa ia harus membenarkan semua ini. Agar tidak mendapat tanggapan negative tentang dirinya yang tiba-tiba saja pulang dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang manis dan menggemaskan.

.

.

.

Kini, semuanya telah berkumpul dimeja makan. Dengan Chanyeol yang tengah menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya (lagi) saat perasaan gugup itu menyelimutinya. Bayangkan saja bagaimana gugupnya jika kau ditatap oleh 10 pasang mata yang kini menatapmu dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Dan seolah menyudutkannya menjadi seorang tersangka dari kasus pencabulan pada anak dibawah umur. Walaupun kenyataannya tidak seperti itu, dia anak baik-baik dan cinta anak.

Sementara bocah yang dianggap sebagai korban itu hanya sibuk dengan Ice Cream Strawberry yang berada dipangkuannya. Sesekali bocah manis itu menatap namja yang berada disana dengan tatapan bingung bercampur polos, karena tidak mengerti sama sekali, sedetik kemudian bocah itu sudah sibuk kembali dengan Ice Cream Strawberry-nya. Tanpa menghiraukan Chanyeol yang tengah dipojokkan ini.

"Jadi.." Kris menggantungkan perkataannya dengan tatapan tajam mengiringinya.

Chanyeol menahan nafas, takut sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi dan menimpa dirinya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan tentang Anak yang berada disampingmu itu? Bagaimana bisa kau membawanya kemari?" Pertanyaan Kris membuat Chanyeol seperti kembali terpojok.

"Ngg~ Itu.. Aku menemukannya ditaman dekat sekolah." Ucap Chanyeol sedikit ragu, entah.

"Lalu?" Kini giliran Junmyeon atau Suho yang bertanya.

Dia baru saja pulang dari pekerjaannya tadi.

"Dia menangis saat itu, karena terjatuh. Dan..."

Chanyeol menceritakan kejadian tadi pagi secara detile dan terperinci. Dimulai dari Baekkie yang terjatuh dan menangis sampai membawa bocah manis itu pergi ke Lotte World dan ke kedai Ice Cream dan jangan lupakan kejadian di Bus dan kejadian tadi.

Mereka yang semula menatapnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi menjadi melembut perlahan. Dan kini beralih menatap Baekkie dengan tatapan prihatin. Sementara yang ditatap masih betah dengan Ice Cream Strawberry miliknya. Saat dirasa begitu banyak tatapan yang bertuju padanya, membuat bocah manis itu mendongkak dan menatap mereka satu persatu dengan tatapan polos serta mata puppy khas miliknya.

"Jangan menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti itu! Kalian akan membuatnya takut!" Ucap Chanyeol memperingati teman-temannya ini.

Tatapan polos baekkie itu tak bertahan lama, karena setelahnya bocah itu menatap kearah Chanyeol yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"C-Chanyeollie~ Huweee.." ( ≧Д≦)

"YAK! Sudah kuperingati jangan menatapnya seperti itu! Aish!" Chanyeol berdecak kesal.

'Oh.. Bocah ini kembali menangis.'

Sepertinya Chanyeol harus kembali membujuk bocah manis yang tengah menangis kencang ini.

.

.

.

TBC/END?

Makasih buat yang udah kasih kritik dan saran diChapter sebelumnya.

Maaf kalau FF ini malah makin ancur.

Makasih yang udah mau Review, Follow, Favorite FF ini. Makasih banyak.

Dan Maaf belum bisa bales Review kalian satu-satu, mungkin kalau sempet dikesempatan lain.

Review?


End file.
